Pagnia, Phys. Status Solidi 1, 90-93 (1961) and Carbojal III, Trans. Metal Soc. AIME 236, 364-369 (1966) describe the preparation of D.C. glow discharge polymerized films from a hydrocarbon. Pagnia forms the films at the anode, while Carbojal III forms the films behind a screen cathode.
Carbojal III et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,055, again by forming a film behind a screen cathode using a D.C. glow discharge, describe not only the preparation of polymer films, but also describe the preparation of oxides, nitrides or carbides of metals or semi-metals. These films are formed at ambient temperatures.
Hough, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,909, describes the preparation of pyrolytic graphite by deposition on a filamentary substrate moving through a gaseous suspension of ionized particles of a methane series gas.
Papp, in U.S. Pat. 3,108,900, describes a process and apparatus of producing, inter alia, a carbide coating on metal by glow discharge of a hydrocarbon.
Our copending application, Ser. No. 544,569, filed Jan. 27, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,228 discloses a method of producing transparent tin oxide films on a glass substrate in a D.C. glow discharge with the substrate serving as the cathode. Pertinent portions of this application are incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 527,054, filed Nov. 25, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,559 for Channin, describes, inter alia, interleaved electrodes and a planar electrode to form a triode optical gate for controlling the display of a liquid crystal device. A resistive film may be located in conductive contact with the interleaved electrode. It would be desirable to apply a carbon resistive film having a room temperature resistivity of from 10.sup.9 ohm/sq. to 10.sup.7 ohm/sq. provided such film could be made.